


Asylum

by Ererifangirl80



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Diary/Journal, Dominant Erwin Smith, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, OOC, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Trade, Suicide, Violence, asylum for wayward Victorian girls, based on a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ererifangirl80/pseuds/Ererifangirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi was five, he was sold to a school that taught young boys to play violin and listen to every order given to them. He was told that one day he would play the grand stages of London, however this could not be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asylum Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : There is rape, violence, thoughts of suicide and even attempt. Please please please do not read this if you are triggered by any of that, I want you all to be safe and happy and this is supposed to be a dark piece of writing, but also something for people to enjoy reading. I do not want any of you to be hurt by what is written here, so I will say it once more, this is not for the faint of heart!!

When I was just a young boy, not yet even six years old, my Uncle sold me to the Conservatoire. I was no master at the violin, but for some unknown reason, the headmaster of the school fancied me. It might have been the promise I showed as my nimble fingers danced across the strings, playing notes I never learned. I used to play for the men in the taverns when Kenny would go out drinking, he would never care for me unless it gave him some coin when the men would tip me for a good performance. I would stand upon a table, my slender frame and long hair making the daft men believe me to be a woman. It was sickening, some of the things they slurred at me with ale on their breath. 

One night while I was playing a rather intricate piece, Danse Macabre to be exact, a man in a long black coat and top hat walked in. No it was more of a glide than a walk. He screamed of society and not what this low class tavern had to offer. It was strange enough to cause me to loose my place in the song and stop playing, but when his thick voice sang across the pub for me to continue, there was no pause and I picked up the violin once more, playing with shaking fingers. 

As soon as I was finished with the song, I hopped off the table and tried to make my way to Kenny, knowing he would be upset I finished early. I was stopped by the man in black as I was tying back my long locks, and I glanced up at his face. Now that he was close enough I could see he had striking features, a good looking man yet not what I was expecting of someone of high class. His eyes were dark and set in, he had most likely seen better days. “Who is your father boy?” he asked, and I was a bit surprised that he hadn’t called me a girl. I let out a shaky breath before answering, my cold eyes lowering. “ I do not have one sir, but the man who takes care of me is over at that table.” I said as I watched the man follow the point of my finger with his eyes. He didn’t say a word as he drifted over to my Uncle, talking in a hushed tone. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Kenny was glancing over at me every so often. The man in black looked back as well before tipping his hat and leaving the establishment. I made my way around the drunken men and over to my gardien, eyes cold “I will be going home now.. Is there anything I should know?” I asked him. I was not fond of my uncle, but he was the only family I had left, so I had to play by his rules. “ Be sure to get up early tomorrow.. You have a lot of work to do.” he slurred before chugging more of his ale, and with that I walked the dark streets of England back to the shack I called a home. 

 

In the morning, I was awoken by the heavy footsteps of my uncle as he marched about the kitchen. Now hearing the obvious wir of the kettle I sat up and rubbed at my eyes, my stomach growling at the promise of breakfast and a hot cup of what is believed to be tea. It was too weak and sickly yellow, tasting mostly of water, but it was the only resemblance to the sophisticated drink we had.As I padded down the cricketty old steps, I heard a familiar yet unrecognizable voice talking in a hushed tone. I peeked past the railing and saw the man from last night, the man in black. I gasped softly, seeing him take out a small velvet coin pouch, and he tossed it rather beautifully to my care taker. He glanced over at the stairs as my balance shifted, causing the blasted thing to give away my whereabouts. I bit the inside of my cheek and bolted up the stairs, reaching my room as the man and my uncle followed. “Levi, Don’t be rude, this man has come a long way to take you to a high end school. You should be grateful to your new headmaster.” Kenny said as he swung open my bedroom door. I grabbed my violin and tied it in a red cloth I kept it in before walking to them, without another word, the man took me out of my house, never to return again. 

It had been twelve years since then, and I never looked back. I was happy at the conservatoire. The other boys and I had finely tailored uniforms, we were fed every night, and we had tea. It was actual, honest to God, rich black tea. The other stuff I had been suffering with was no comparison to the actual liquid. Sometimes men would come to the school and listen to us play. We would get extra dessert if we did especially good on solos. 

Every so often, some of the boys would leave the school to go on to performing on the grand stages of London, or France, all over Europe in general. How I longed for the day I would join them and bleed my heart out for the listeners. As the days passed on, my friend Farlen and I would giggle and run around the school, trying to explore all that we could. Even after years being here, there were so many unopened rooms begging to be looked upon. One night, Farlen shook me from my slumber and produced a bottle of sherry from under his night shirt. He shushed me and motioned for me to follow, so I did. We ended up in the attic amongst piles of books that held pictures. The pictures were of men who left the conservatoire, possibly before we ever got there. They were dressed in the fanciest of suits, some even in opened up blouses. We would look through them almost every night, dreaming about being in those boys possition and getting to play for the people outside. Farlen opened the bottle of liquor, and without hesitation, swigged it, like it was the best liquid that ever passed his tongue. He handed it off to me, and I took a fair sip myself, instantly wanting to cough for it burned as it trickled down my esophagus. I quickly found that another swig cured this. And on the night went, passing the bottle between us and looking at pictures of times before ours. We found a new book, and as we flipped through, the faces began to become more recognizable. They were the boys from our class. Me and Farlen looked at each other as we flipped to the last page. Dread began to sit in my stomach as I saw the most familiar face of all. No, not my own, but Farlens. We left the attic in silence and crept back to our beds, but the sandman would not capture us tonight, for we were too in shock to sleep.


	2. Asylum letter 2

I braced for the worst when I saw Farlen come out of the Headmasters office with a frown gracing his lips. I walked to him and quickly captured him in my arms as tears slipped down his cheeks. “Im to head off to my room and pack.. The carriage is already here.” he told me. I wiped his tears away and kissed him gently. “ you will write to me first chance you get won't you?”I asked, trying to let him be happy for his new journey. He nodded and we walked off to get him packed in silence. 

It was about a week later when I finally received a letter from Farlen, there was no return address but I knew it was him, no one else would bother to send me anything. I had to steal it directly from the postman for the headmaster read over every letter the students got. As soon as I grabbed it, I turned and ran to my room, tearing open the envelope. I pulled out a small scrap and to my horror, read the two words sprawled in red, “Run Away!”. I let out a soft cry just as my door was thrown open and the Headmaster came in, pulling me up. I thought he was going to punish me for opening my own letter, however he told me to pack my violin and that I would be leaving the conservatoire today. I was confused but went along with them, walking out to the carriage that awaited me. Oh how I prayed they would take me to the same place Farlen went. 

I was ignored as the carriage pulled away and led me to an unknown destination. “Excuse me, sir.. Where are you taking me?” I asked the strange man who sat across from me. “ to your new masters estate of course.” he said. This made me narrow my eyes. “ I’m sorry.. You must be mistaken.. I am supposed to start my debut.” I said. The man just laughed and shook his head “ after all those years at a school and they really do teach you nothing.” he chuckled to himself. I curled my lip in aggravation, demanding he explain, but he stayed quiet for the entire ride.

 

We arrived at a wonderful mansion with large stone walls and a beautifully intricate front yard garden. The way the flowers danced in the late April breeze was mesmerizing, however I could not feel calmed by the looks of the place, something was eating at my gut, making me want to leap from the carriage and escape. From what exactly I had yet to find out. 

I was helped out of the carriage and lead to the front door that opened with a heavy groan, leaves and dust flying in as air gushed past us into the large foyer. I looked around, fascinated by the gorgeous dark wood of the stairs on either side of the wall before us. They lead up to another floor that was lit by a soft light of candles on the walls, some illuminating what was presumably family pictures. Though If one of them was of the master of the house, I had no idea, for I had no idea who the man was. “Excuse me.. But how long will I..” my voice trailed off as I realized, I was alone. The butler must have gone off to alert the lord of my presence. I walked silently around the entrance hall, my finger trailing over the large mantel of the fireplace, too bad it wasn’t lit, it would make this house more welcoming. Suddenly, my arm was grabbed from behind and I let out a cry of surprise as I whirled around to see who had dared to touch me. It was a young boy not even two years older than me. He had soft velvety brown locks framing his face, tanned skin of a god, and these stunning green eyes that could make even the strongest man weak in the knees. I hadn’t realized he was talking until he leaned closer, looking at me concerned. “Are you alright?” he asked. I nodded and flushed slightly in embarrassment. “ good.. Come with me then.” he said and lead me to a small room, though it was bigger than anything I had ever had, even at the school. “This is where you will be staying from now on.. Go ahead and get settled, The master will be ready for you soon.” he said. I tore my eyes from the room before me and looked back at the boy. “Can you please explain this to me? I thought I was going for my Debut.” I huff, wanting to understand for I was so lost. The servant looked to the ground and sighed. “I’m sorry.. I really must go.” he made to get away, but I grabbed his arm as he had me before. “Wait.. don’t leave me alone.. I need answers.” I said, my eyes raking over his face. I noticed something on his neck and leaned closer, seeing it was a burn that disappeared under his shirt collar, there was no telling how big it was, but it looked like it had been painful. “ If i may ask, Where did you get that scar?” 

It seems like this was the wrong thing to ask for he tore away from me and covered his neck. “Please..you should really get some rest.. I will be back in a while to get you ready to meet your new master.” he said and with that he was gone. I sighed and went to the bed. It was quite soft with thick pillows and a soft burgundy duvet. I ran my hand over the cover before flopping down rather ungracefully. I felt uneasy, but I guessed that was because of the fact that I didn’t know where I was. I glanced over, looking at the picture on the wall. I shudder for it was not a welcoming sight. It was of a naked man draped over the knee of a goat like creature. However, as I looked at the eyes of the creature, I was shocked to see two ice blue eyes staring back at me. I let out a shriek of fright, and the eyes pulled away, leaving two black gapes in the painting. I hid under the blanket, afraid of the eyes, and eventually, sleep cursed me.


End file.
